Return to Besaid
by genkischuldich
Summary: Yuna returns to Besaid to find that Lulu is pregnant. But whose is it? Yuri. LuluxYuna. Squick-parody.


Title: Return to Besaid.  
  
Spoilers: For an event that occurs very early on in play when you go to Besaid. It was in the trailer too.  
  
Warnings: Evil squick, pregnancy-related plotline, mild shoujo-ai.  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X-2 and all related characters belong to Square Enix. No profit made, no harm intended.  
  
Return to Besaid.  
  
Yuna walked along the quiet pathway that formed the village centre of Besaid. The inhabitants went about their business around her, apart from a few who still remembered her as the High Summoner and bowed in her direction.  
  
It was nearing lunchtime, and the scent of food wafted on light breezes towards her from the huts. Beside her, Rikku bounced along on the balls of her feet and didn't show any sign of wanting to slow down. Paine walked solemnly behind them both.  
  
Amongst the faces she remembered seeing all those years ago, she saw a friendly face that was looking straight back at her. Wakka!  
  
She ran to him and gave him a hug. "Good to see you!"  
  
He hugged her back, and started towards a house in the centre. "Heard ya'd become a sphere hunter, ya?"  
  
Yuna laughed nervously and nodded. They'd been away for so long, and she felt the old cliche about how it felt as if nothing had changed should ring true about now. In truth, she knew it didn't and could physically feel the opposite in the pit of her stomach. Old friends felt like strangers.  
  
And so how would Lulu react upon seeing her again? It hurt when she had refused the offer to hunt spheres with Rikku and her. She had spent many hours in the engine room of the Celsius knowing the pistons would drown out her sobs when she'd heard Lulu had moved in with Wakka. The pregnancy confirmed the divide between them.  
  
Lulu sat on a fur-covered bench in the tent. Yuna approached, only to realise that no one else had followed her inside. Did they know what they had shared once? Had they guessed? Or did they simply believe them best friends and were giving them space for 'girl talk'?  
  
Yuna looked at the surroundings. Books were fine, thought Yuna, but this woman would once have travelled the world defeating fiends and protecting her from harm. She used to be a fighter.  
  
"Don't be shy," said Lulu, in a voice that Yuna still thought of as a purr.  
  
She tried to put together an answer, but the words died in her throat. Wordlessly, Lulu rose, and put her arms around Yuna in a soft hug. Yuna reached out to grab her, any part of her, but Lulu broke off the embrace.  
  
"Come," she said. "I need to talk to you."  
  
They walked without conversation to a cliff overlooking the ocean. Yuna tasted the salt sea air on her tongue, and sighed. There were years between them.  
  
"News travels fast, doesn't it?" Lulu asked. "Tell me, how long ago was it when you first heard about my condition?"  
  
Yuna leaned against the railing, and considered the question. She wished her hair was long enough to hide her eyes.  
  
"Maybe a month ago," Yuna offered. She stared out to sea, scared to look at Lulu's face. A black mage would surely have an ulterior motive for such a question.  
  
"That took a while." Lulu supported herself on the railing too, and placed a hand on the curve of Yuna's back.  
  
"I was listening for information!" Yuna insisted. "At every port I'd ask if any friends of yours were there and if they'd heard anything."  
  
"Not the same as actually visiting, is it?"  
  
"How long before he... she..." Yuna tried to pick a gender, feeling she should know intuitively.  
  
"He'll be born in four months. Do the maths."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Lulu laughed, and Yuna snapped around to look at her against her previous intentions. "Don't you realise what that means? It happened /before/ Wakka moved in."  
  
"Oh." Yuna paused, then spluttered out high-pitched staccato giggles.  
  
"Honestly." Lulu frowned at the outburst.  
  
"I'm sorry." Yuna looked away. "I really don't know what else to say. Or how to react."  
  
Lulu put her arms around Yuna again, and held them. Yuna felt her pressed against her body, a different shape from before and not as fitted as well this time. Nevertheless, she realised this was different from the hug in the tent -- this time, Lulu's hands were staying there. She returned the affection with a kiss.  
  
Lulu broke away. "Remember that time? When we experiment with an extra... toy?"  
  
Yuna gasped. "No way!"  
  
"Until Wakka, I was only ever with you. That... thing... must be the cause of the pregnancy."  
  
"I'll take care of you. You can fly around the world on the Celsius with me."  
  
"I'd like that." Lulu smiled, and kissed Yuna on the forehead.  
  
"And for next time, I reckon Paine would be a better idea for a threesome."  
  
Lulu nodded, and they walked hand-in-hand to the airship.  
  
***  
  
Four months later, Lulu lay in a bed in the cabins. They had docked at Luca, and invited one of the local doctors on board to assist the delivery. Lulu had been in labour for many hours.  
  
"Hey! I think I see the head!" yelled Rikku. "Yay!"  
  
Yuna held Lulu's hand, while the other woman yelled profanities at her. Yuna stayed serene, her training at the temples having allowed her to practice keeping good manners at all times.  
  
"Huh?" Rikku's voice pierced the screaming. "That isn't a baby!"  
  
Paine peered a little closer. "It looks rather like a cucumber...?"  
  
"It's /our/ Cactuar," smiled Yuna.  
  
[End] 


End file.
